


Bhg pwp

by OneLearnsToLoveIt



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, With You, and he do the sex, goob is a robinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLearnsToLoveIt/pseuds/OneLearnsToLoveIt
Summary: Well, the tags pretty much say it all. Who needs a real title?(Warning: this is pure filth and it's just. Trash. I don't like it. Maybe you will, I don't know.)





	Bhg pwp

Here it is. Here you are, at the Robinson house. You’ve been here many times, and you’re still just as excited when that door opens and you’re faced with that wacky family. Lefty the octopus thing butler opens the door for you. You step inside and Wilbur Robinson welcomes you.  
“Hey there! Back again, eh?”  
You greet him, and tell him why you’re there.  
“Okay I’ll let him know.”  
Wilbur walks over to a speaker in the wall and presses a button before talking into it.  
“Goob, your girlfriend’s here to see you!”  
The word “girlfriend” makes you cringe a bit. Such a juvenile word does not accurately describe the relationship between you and Mike Yagoobian.  
“Well? What are you waiting for? Send her up!”  
“Yes, your majesty,” Wilbur said sarcastically, letting go of the button.  
“This way, miss.”  
He walks you part way, but stops you before you go further. You give him a confused look.  
“Hey, I…just wanted to say…thanks for getting him out of his shell.”  
You smile warmly at the boy, then begin climbing the stairs. As you get closer to your destination, you start to feel butterflies.  
You reach the door and open it. You walk inside and it’s…empty?  
The room is very different from the rest of the house. It’s very old fashioned, all brown tones with a bunk bed. You’re told that this room was made to resemble a fixed-up version of the orphanage that he lived in for 30 years, to make his transition to this massive house a little easier.  
“Hello?” You call.  
You feel a presence creep up behind you.  
“Hello,” a dark voice says as you feel hands on your shoulders. You jump a little.  
The tall figure circles around with the swish of a cape, and then you are looking up at him. Michael. His features always reminded you of those old cartoon villains, right down to the twirly moustache. You could never explain why, but for some reason, you find that quite attractive.  
He brings one long, boney finger up to your chin and gently tilts your head up and to the side so that your lips may meet his. When they do, he doesn’t waste much time getting into some tongue action.  
It’s strange, when you first met Mike, he was just like a scared child. Of course, being the caring, kind-hearted person that you are, you took him under your wing. Slowly, he began to mature. As he continued to improve, you began to find yourself more and more infatuated with him. At some point, when learning about the world, he wanted to know about certain things, and you decided that you would really like to teach him those things.  
Well, in essence, you fucked him.  
And once he got a taste of that, he wanted more. You both did. As time went on and he became more experienced, you took to letting him be the dominant in the relationship.  
And now here you are, taking his tongue in your mouth. You’d like to get back to the point where this relationship with him isn’t entirely sexual, but for right now, you’re too horny to care.  
He pulls back. His breath is also much nicer since you first met. He’s standing close, so close that his cape surrounds you.  
“So what would you like to do, my kitten?”  
You shiver at the sound of those words and tell him.  
“I would like you to…tell me what to do.”  
He looks confused  
“Like, y’know…give me orders.”  
Once it dawned on him what you wanted him to do, a perverted smile stretched across his face.  
“What a delightful idea.”  
He circled around you like a vulture, appraising you. Scrutinizing you. Ogling you, even. He steps back, seemingly having made up his mind.  
“Strip down to your underwear.”  
You grab your shirt by the collar and pull it over your head. You kick off your shoes. Then you unbutton and shimmy out of your skirt. Clothes discarded, you stand up tall, wearing only a special pair of matching bra and panties, all too aware of how hot your face is getting.  
“Good girl,” he says darkly, “now go to the bed and lie on your back.”  
You follow his instructions and move to the bed to stretch yourself across the bottom bunk. Very odd that a grown man with his own room should own a bunk bed, but you aren’t one to judge. He strides towards you and stands next to the bed, towering over you and radiating authority. He takes to his role very well.  
He brings his hand towards your middle, stopping just above your skin. His hand hovers, fingertips brushing lightly against your stomach as it moves lower. He stops just above your panty line.  
Then, ever so gently, an index finger slips under the band of your panties and pulls them down to your thighs, exposing you.  
“Mmm, much better…”  
He climbs onto the bed, kneeling at your feet. He looks down at you. You breathe deeply, feeling heat and arousal pulse through your body. He gazes at your body with lecherous eyes and licks his lips.  
“Now.” he whispers. He waits just long enough to see you squirm.  
“Touch yourself.”  
Your breath catches in your throat and you nod. With intense eyes burning holes into you, you let your hand slip downward, caressing yourself as it goes. You exaggerate the noises coming out of your mouth just for him.  
His deep breathing drives your arousal as your hand makes it's way down between your legs. Brown eyes watch raptly as your fingers begin to trace your vulvae and rub your clitoris. A particularly loud whine escapes you as he places his hand on your thigh.  
“That’s it. Keep going.”  
As he commands, you slip your fingers inside. You both moan. You’re already so, so wet, so you’re able to get in and out pretty easily. By now you’re a noisy mess beneath him, and he’s barely touched you.  
“Oh, you’re doing so good, my dear.” He squeezes your thigh. You’re already very stimulated, so the feel of his calloused hand gripping your sensitive skin sends you over the edge.  
“Oh, oh…Mi…”  
“Yes, say my name.”  
“Michael-!” you draw out the name, breath stuttering as you cry to whatever beautiful, perverted god might be watching. You twitch and moan and pant.  
When the aftershocks finish, you take a deep breath and look up at him. Mike may not be the most conventionally attractive man, yet you love his every feature. His dark, tired eyes. His sunken cheeks and high cheek bones. His pronounced chin and nose that make it difficult to kiss straight on. You especially love how his moustache and stubble tickles your skin when you kiss.  
You look down at his body and your eyes are drawn to the erection straining against his clothes. This gets you horny all over again.  
He chuckles. “I hope you enjoy the view.”  
He leans over and kisses you. The kiss is pretty sloppy, but neither of you care.  
Slowly, he moves down. He nibbles the side of your neck and you whimper. He reaches behind you and fiddles with your bra clasp until it comes undone, then pulls back to slide it down your shoulders. He goes back to sucking at the area above your shoulder and softly brings a hand up to cup your breast. This does not help alleviate how aroused you feel.  
You feel a thumb flick across your nipple as he sucks on your collar bone. He moves lower, trailing down until you feel him take your other nipple into his mouth. You’re positively shaking with pleasure as he massages one breast and laps at the other.  
“Michael,” you plea. You hear a muffled laugh.  
The mouth lets go and he crawls lower. It occurs to you what he’s planning on doing, so you put your palm on his forehead to stop him.  
“Wait,” you say. “Don’t use your mouth.”  
He looks at you confused. You reach to the bedside dresser, pulling open the drawer and plucking out a condom. You show it to him, making your intentions clear.  
“Is that what you want, my kitten?”  
You nod aggressively.  
He smiles.  
“Naughty girl.”  
He reaches down to unzip his pants. He pulls them down just enough to expose his penis. He didn’t take off his clothes too often for sex. Poor thing is still so self-conscious about his body, which is quite a shame. You love his body. You swear to make him love it too, one day.  
For now, though, at least he’s not ashamed of your favorite feature. It’s just as lanky as the rest of him, too.  
“Would you do the honors?”  
“Huh? ...Oh! Of course.”  
You remove the condom from its wrapper and eagerly dress his tantalizing cock.  
Once you do that, he brings his hand to your cheek and leans over to kiss you. His other hand goes down and his thumb begins to rub circles over your clit.  
“Mmm…Mike…”  
His smile widens as he pushes two fingers into you. You practically squeal. You can feel each knuckle and fingertip swirl around inside of you, preparing you. After a minute, he pulls out. He looks you right in the eye as he brings his dripping wet fingers up to his mouth and licks them clean. This catches you off guard.  
“You taste wonderful, my dear.” You gasp.  
His face is above yours. You stop and just look at each other. His cape surrounds you both, blanketing you in a cocoon of safety. There’s a tender, intimacy where you just feel each other’s presence.  
Finally, he breaks the comfortable silence.  
“Are you ready?” he whispers.  
You let him know just how ready you are.  
“Yeah. Please fuck me.” Your voice shakes.  
He smirks and slowly presses the head of his penis through your opening. You hold onto his shoulders and beg for more. He pushed until he’s all the way in, filling you to the brim. Then he slowly pulls out. He cannot stay this slow though, and thankfully for both of you, he picks up his pace.  
It’s not long before he’s thrusting into you intensely, reducing you into a complete mess. A moaning, writhing, noisy hot mess. He tries to keep his composure, but you can tell he’s not much better off.  
“D-do you…like this…my…my kitten?”  
Hearing his voice break like that threatens to push you to the brink, but you hold on and tell him to go faster.  
And faster he goes, hammering into you at a swift pace. It doesn’t take long for either of you to be at the tipping point.  
“Ohh…I can’t…I need to…!” He huffs.  
“Do it, Michael. Cum for me!”  
He lets out a loud cry as his thrusts become shallower. You both ride out your orgasms with each other. He stops inside of you to let the pleasure wash over you.  
Once all is said and done, he promptly collapses on top of you, now spent. It’s nice at first, but you are sweltering under his cape, and you can only imagine how he feels.  
You wait a moment before your motherly instinct takes over you.  
“Mike, please take off your clothes. You are far too hot dressed like that.”  
He groans. He moves only to toss away the used condom.  
“If you won’t do it yourself, I will. Come on, Yagoobian.”  
“Oh, fine.” He whines.  
As he sluggishly starts removing his cape, you smile and shake your head. How can he be so mature and yet so immature at the same time? You’re his lover one minute, his mother the next. Oh, well. You’d do anything for this man and you know it. You know too that he cares for you in much the same way.  
One he’s stripped down to his undies and looks thoroughly uncomfortable, you smile reassuringly and pat the bed next to you. He sits down, drawing his knees to his chest and leaning on you. You wrap your arm around him and pull the blanket over you two.  
“Mike?”  
“Huh?”  
“I love you.”  
He looks flustered and mumbles something into his blanket. You smile to yourself. Oh well. One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing porn, let alone reader insert porn. Make of that what you will.
> 
>  
> 
> PSA: Porn practically never has safe sex. That's pretty shitty, don't you think? I mean it makes it seem like safe sex is lame, and it's not. Even though I am a virgin and my forcing of condoms in my story is pretty clunky, I just want to set an example. So do your part; make safe sex a part of your porn.  
> Don't be silly, wrap your willy.  
> This has been a PSA by the GFAA, the Goob Fuckers Association of America.


End file.
